


Two Plus One

by talkativefangirl13



Series: Drawings [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativefangirl13/pseuds/talkativefangirl13
Summary: I suck at coloring so I'm sorry that this fan art looked dark TT^TT
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Drawings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674082
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83
Collections: Secret Mutant Exchange 2019





	Two Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevereLove51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/gifts).



> I suck at coloring so I'm sorry that this fan art looked dark TT^TT

  



End file.
